


Lack of Dedication

by pica



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo sa che, se vuole un bacio da Tsukishima, non ha bisogno di chiedere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prima settimana del COW-T, con prompt "Applicazione" /o/ è la mia primissima fic su Haikyuu!! ed era chiaramente destino che fosse una KuroTsukki. E' piccolina e stupida ma mi piace comunque **

La palestra numero tre non è mai stata così silenziosa come adesso. Kei pensa che la preferisce di gran lunga così, svuotata e quieta, senza gli schiamazzi dei giocatori e il rumore irritante dei respiri affannati, mentre raccoglie l’ultimo paio di palloni sottobraccio per riporli nel cesto. Di solito sono Lev e Hinata i primi a sgattaiolare via dopo gli allenamenti, con qualche scusa non troppo credibile che coinvolge il più delle volte Kenma, probabilmente a sua insaputa, mentre l’ultimo ad andarsene è sempre Akaashi, che non manca mai di accertarsi che tutto sia al suo posto prima di restituire le chiavi della palestra.

Oggi, però, gli ultimi a rimanere sono stati lui e Kuroo. Kei non è sicuro se si tratti di una coincidenza oppure di una fastidiosa macchinazione di chissà chi (non che sia paranoico, è solo che ha una certa consapevolezza di quel che lo circonda, e non gli sono sfuggite le molteplici frecciatine dirette a lui e al capitano del Nekoma), ma almeno è certo di quel che deve fare, e quel che deve fare è orbitare il più lontano possibile da Kuroo e finire di riordinare la palestra senza che fra di loro voli una sola parola. Fino ad ora è filato tutto talmente liscio che Kei ne è sinceramente stupito, e non ha alcuna intenzione di interrompere la magia.

Con un sospiro di sollievo che si tiene per sé, lascia scivolare l’ultimo pallone in cima al mucchio. Per un attimo gli prende l’istinto di voltarsi per sincerarsi che l’altro ci sia ancora e che non si sia dileguato prima del tempo, ma decide che in fondo non gli importa davvero. Dirigendosi verso l’entrata, si sfrega il braccio contro la fronte ancora imperlata di sudore.

“Oi, Tsukki”, una voce lo blocca proprio al varcare della porta.

Senza voltarsi ancora, Kei chiude gli occhi e raccoglie ossigeno. “Quindi eri ancora qui”, dice, senza nemmeno premurarsi di alzare la voce per esser sicuro che l’altro riesca a sentirlo. Si volta. “Sono così poco abituato a te che stai in silenzio che ero convinto te ne fossi già andato.”

Kuroo gli restituisce uno sguardo dei suoi, affilato e impertinente, proprio come il sorriso che gli si aguzza sulle labbra. “Ti è mancata la mia voce?”, gli domanda, come se l’idea lo divertisse in qualche modo. Kei non sopporta questa sua arroganza, non sopporta che gli riesca in maniera talmente naturale che gli altri la scambiano per simpatia. E’ semplicemente irritante – tutto, di questa persona, lo è.

Kei schiocca la lingua sul palato – questa volta sta attento a farsi sentire – e torna sui propri passi, verso la porta.

“Oi, oi”, lo interrompe la stessa voce, alle sue spalle.

Questa volta, nel voltarsi, Kei si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo.

“Che c’è?”, si sforza di non suonare tanto scocciato quanto lo è effettivamente, ma si rende conto del fallimento del proprio tentativo.

“Cos’è questa fretta di andartene? Hai voglia di tornare dai tuoi compagni di squadra?”, Kuroo lo stuzzica, abbandonando lo straccio da pavimenti contro la parete prima di raggiungerlo.

“Figurati”, sibila Kei, per nulla intenzionato a dargli corda. “Se hai finito possiamo chiudere e sperare che sia rimasto qualcosa per cena.”

“Oh, avanti.”

_Oh, avanti_ , dice, mentre gli getta un braccio attorno alle spalle, come se fossero chissà quanto amici, come se si conoscessero da una vita, come se ne avesse il diritto, poi. Non c’è fine all’irritazione che Kei può provare verso una persona del genere.

Quando tenta di scrollarselo di dosso, però, Kuroo non sembra farci troppo caso e lo riacchiappa senza difficoltà. “Ho saputo che hai persino dato ripetizioni a Hinata e Kageyama, se non è amore fra compagni di squadra questo.”

Kei sospira. E’ tutto quello che può fare, oltre a sperare che Kuroo si stufi in fretta di provocarlo e lo lasci andare. “Non ho fatto niente del genere.”

“Me l’ha detto Yamaguchi.”

“Figurati se tiene la bocca chiusa, quello.”

Una risata sincera scroscia fuori dalle labbra di Kuroo. Irritante, come tutto il resto. “Devi essere proprio insopportabile come insegnante, eh, Tsukki? Probabilmente non hai fatto altro che insultarli senza spiegargli niente.”

“Gli insulti li meritano tutti, e poi ho accettato solo perché sono stati così molesti che era l’unico modo di scrollarmeli di dosso. In realtà è stata Hitoka a fare tutto il lavoro sporco – puoi togliermi il braccio di dosso, adesso?”

Kuroo ride ancora, questa volta un po’ piano, però non lo lascia andare. “Tu sei uno di quelli che prendono sempre il massimo ai test, vero?”

“Non sono stupido come quei due, se è quello che intendi.”

“Intendo che sei un secchione.”

“Basta solo stare attenti a lezione e saper organizzare il proprio tempo, non ci vuole chissà che.”

“Stai parlando proprio come un secchione.”

“Sei irritante”, questa volta spinge via il braccio di Kuroo con più decisione.

Lui, però, afferra la sua mano. Kei non sa se ci sia malizia, nel suo gesto – non ha tempo per domandarselo – ma quando solleva gli occhi per cercare quelli di Kuroo, lui gli restituisce uno sguardo che non ha nulla da nascondere né da confessare. Kei sente le sue dita stringersi attorno al proprio palmo e si sorprende a domandarsi perché non stiano incontrando nessuna resistenza da parte sua.  Per Kuroo, al contrario, non sembra esserci nulla fuori posto in tutto questo.

“Di’, lo sai cos’è veramente irritante?”, lo sente domandargli.

“Non mi interessa”, borbotta Kei, ma quando tenta la fuga Kuroo non lo molla.

“Che sembra che non ti interessi niente di nessuno”, gli dice.

E’ vero, vorrebbe rispondergli, ma per qualche motivo le parole gli rimangono incastrate in gola.

“Che devi mettere sempre il minimo impegno in qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, nonostante con quella testolina e con il tuo fisico potresti fare tutto quello che vuoi.”

“E’ soltanto un club”, ribatte Kei; non ha nemmeno idea del perché sia la prima cosa che gli è venuta in mente, probabilmente se l’è ripetuto talmente tante volte che è diventata la sua risposta a qualsiasi accusa, ragionevole o meno che sia.

“Eppure sei in trasferta per allenarti per un torneo che vuoi vincere.”

Sbuffa. “Sono qui perché ci sono tutti.”

“Ah si?”

Kei ha smesso di guardarlo, ha smesso di tirare il braccio, ha smesso di cercare di scappare. Quasi a dargli ragione, ha smesso di impegnarsi per fuggire via da lui.

“Possiamo andare? Gli altri si chiederanno dove siamo, prima o poi”, c’è così poca convinzione, nella sua voce, che non saprebbe persuadere nemmeno se stesso.

“Prima o poi mi dirai di si, Tsukki?”

Un brivido. Le labbra di Kuroo gli sfiorano il collo, appena sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli. Quanto basta a Kei per voltarsi e strattonare via la mano dalla sua. “No.”

Kuroo sorride. Il suo solito sorriso affilato e impertinente. Lo irrita e lo rassicura allo stesso modo.

“Quante storie per un misero appuntamento.” Ignorando qualsiasi suo tentativo di sottrarsi a lui, Kuroo allunga di nuovo un braccio, sollevandolo fino sopra la sua spalla e lasciandolo penzolare lì. Kei non distoglie lo sguardo questa volta, e lo trova a fissarlo con il capo appena inclinato di lato e due occhi da gatto che si addicono così tanto al nome che porta sulla maglia.

“Hai finito?”, domanda Kei.

“Come no”, ribatte Kuroo, quindi si sporge in avanti e preme le labbra contro le sue. Senza fretta né avidità. Gli scivola semplicemente addosso, come la loro prima volta, e non c’è niente che Kei possa fare per impedirglielo, nemmeno se per questa sera decidesse di impegnarsi per davvero.

Finiscono per condividerlo, un bacio che sembra non finire mai.

Alla fine Kuroo si scosta, e ha quella stessa curva ad affilargli le labbra, che sono appena più arrossate di poco fa. “Quindi sei capace di non essere fastidioso, quando vuoi.”

Kei sente la punta delle guance avvampare, ed è forse il pensiero che lo irrita di più, fra tutti.

“Però”, raggiante in viso, Kuroo si scosta e gli afferra di nuovo la mano senza chiedere permesso, ottenendolo comunque. “Almeno non ci metti impegno nemmeno nel dirmi di no”, lo bacia sulla guancia, e Kei sbuffa. “Continua ad applicarti così, mio studente prediletto!”

“Finiscila, per favore.”

Kuroo annuisce distrattamente mentre lo trascina fuori dalla palestra, dopo aver spento le luci. Kei aspetta che chiuda la porta a chiave, senza mai lasciare la sua mano.

“Puoi almeno ammettere che ti sia piaciuto, per una volta”, lo stuzzica Kuroo.

Kei getta lo sguardo altrove.

“E’ solo uno stupido bacio”, come si è ripetuto mille e mille volte negli ultimi giorni. La risata di Kuroo, al suo fianco, gli scivola addosso senza dargli più fastidio.


End file.
